Days in Gravity Falls
by johnginc2k
Summary: (Formerly called Urban Legends and Myths of Gravity Falls) Important Author's Note Inside...
1. Prologue Part 1

******Hey it's johnginc2k, and this is a remake of my story Urban legends and Myths of Gravity Falls(Will think of better name later...). The original story was only the prologue, but it wasn't detailed. It was short and rushed to publish early, so I am rewriting it to make it more detailed, longer, and make it better to understand(such as how did Dipper and Mabel know of Gideon having book 2.). I would tell you all that could have been better, but then I would spoil this chapter.**

******Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a hot day in Gravity Falls, and Dipper and Mabel were laying down in the beds with fans blasting on them at high.

"Man...it's so HOT!." Mabel said.

"Mabel I heard you the first 20 times." Dipper said irritated

"Hey is there something in the book about making it less hot."

Dipper looked to see if there was anything(which would have been a miracle), but sadly there wasn't a single thing.

"Negative, not a single thing." Dipper said sadly

"Ugh..." Mabel groaned

"Hey, why don't we talk about something else to get our minds off of the heat." Dipper suggested

"Like what.."

They thought and thought and thought until..

"When Grunkle Stan found you singing girly Icelandic pop music." Mabel said while giggling.

"NO!"

"Why not."

Dipper didn't answer her, and the twins kept thinking of something to talk about until...

"Remember when Gideon tried to cut your tongue out."

"Yeah."

"Wasn't you scared?"

"Yeah, I would have bleed to death from him cutting my tongue out if you hadn't got there in time."

"Yeah...and also have you wondered where he got that amulet, or how he found out about it?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think...he has a book like yours..."

"No, that doesn't make sense, he would have been found anything to hurt us if he had a book like this one."

"But what if it has information that book doesn't have."

Dipper thought for a while before he finally said...

"Mabel stay here, I'll be right back.."

"Where are you going?" Mabel said

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of minutes just play with Waddles or something until I get back." Dipper told her

"Okay." Mabel replied, "Oh Waddles!"

* * *

******[Dipper's P.O.V]**

As I was leaving I saw Grunkle Stan watching something on T.V, obviously not paying any attention to me, so I slipped out before he could noticed me.

* * *

******[3rd Person P.O.V]**

___We now return to The Duchess Twin, Featuring the Sturly Stembleburgis as The Duchess, Curly Stembleburgis as The Duchess Twin, and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire_

"Finally!" Grunkle Stan said excitedly, "The sequel has finally came on, nothing will interrupt me!"

"Um.. Mr Pines." Soos said, "There's a long line of customers outside waiting to come in and buy stuff."

"Not now Soos!" Grunkle Stan told Soos, "I'm trying to watch something."

"Okay."

Soos went over to the door, and flipped the sign from open to closed.

Outside was 2 Tour buses worth of tourists all walking angrily.

* * *

******[Dipper's P.O.V]**

I went looking for those shrinking crystals that Gideon shrunk me and Mabel with. If only I could remember where they were at.

"Man...I wish this book would give me more info in where those cryst-AHHHHH!" I screamed as I went rolling down the hill.

"Ow... my leg" I thought until I saw where I was.

I saw all kinds of things abnormal for their size. I saw an ant about the size of a car, A tree fully grown that was the size of my Big toe, and a Cherry as big as a Refrigerator.

In the middle of it was these giant crystals, some shining a blue light to enlarge things, and some shining a purple light to shrink things.

I quickly grabbed before a crystal before a shrunken Mountain Lion could come, and grow big from the light of the crystal.

I put it on my flashlight, tested it, and headed back home.

* * *

******[3rd Person P.O.V]**

Mabel was busy taking pictures of Waddles in a suit (like in Summerween) when Dipper bust in the room.

"Finally your back I need you to-"

"Not now come with me." Dipper said as he interrupted Mabel and grabbed her arm.

Dipper took Mabel downstairs where they saw Grunkle Stan watching something on TV, and ran outside with her.

* * *

******[Stan's P.O.V]**

"What's this twin evil plan?" I said

"___I don't love you, I love Sr. Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire. I'm just with you for the money._

"NO!,NO!,NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER, SHE'S THE TWIN!, NOT YOUR WIFE!"

* * *

******[3rd person P.O.V]**

Mabel was wondering where Dipper was taking her as he just rushed in, and grabbed her. That's when she recognized the flashlight in Dipper's pocket.

"Dipper WAIT!" Mabel yelled as she stopped causing Dipper to stop, "Tell me what's going on!"

"Okay...remember when you said about Gideon may have a Book 2." Dipper told her

"Yeah"

"Well I thought about it, and I decided we spy on him to see if he actually has a Book 2, so I got a crystal to shrink us, and spy on him undetected.

"Dude your acting cray-cray, if he sees us were dead."

"I'm NOT acting cray-cray, and that's why I got a crystal, so are you in or not?"

Mabel thought a while until she said...

"Okay fine lets go..."

* * *

"Now if I remember the way to Gideon's house we go... left and..."

"Dipper you've been taking forever it's almost dark!" Mabel said angrily, "Ask Someone!"

"Fine." Dipper said, "Hey you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you do you know the way to Gideon's house?" Dipper asked

"Yeah just take a right here, and you're there."

"And you was gonna take a left."

"Don't start it Mabel." Dipper said angrily.

* * *

They eventually got to Gideon's house, and Dipper shrunk himself and Mabel, and sneaked through a crack in the house. They eventually reached his room where they saw him reading at a book.

"Let's see demons, no they definitely won't listen, pit bull attack, they'll be defeated easily, raining hail, No AGHHHHHH."

He screamed and threw a lamp across the room

"Mabel LOOK OUT." Dipper screamed as he pushed Mabel out the way just in the nick of time.

Mabel was breathing hard from shock, "Th-Th-Th-Thanks" she stuttered.

"Come on.", Dipper said, "Lets get a closer look."

As they was walking they saw Gideon getting up from his chair, so they hid behind a trash can, but luckily he left the room.

"Good.", Dipper said, "Lets see his book."

They climbed up on the chair, and got onto his desk where his book was. Mabel put pushed the book closed, and what they saw was...

"M-M-Mabel you w-w-was right, he does have a book."

The book looked just like his, except it had a 2 on the hand.

"I can't believe it..." Mabel said, "We have to take this before he hurts us with something in here.

Their reactions were mixed of surprise, shock, and fear.

"Hold on...do you hear that..." Dipper said.

What they heard was footsteps approaching, and the doorknob turning.

"CRAP!, HE'S COMING MABEL, HIDE!" Dipper yelled.

But it was too late, he was already entering the room.

* * *

******To Be Continued...**

******Well I hope you liked my remake of my story. This is only part 1 of the prologue, there will be 2 more parts, and part 2 is coming soon, so STAY TUNED. Oh yeah if you liked it review, so I can have more than 3 reviews per chapter. Oh Yeah! Today is the 1st********anniversary for me being a member on here! For someone reason I always thought I joined on the 12th********of February.**

___-johnginc2k_


	2. Prologue Part 2

___Last Time on Days in Gravity Falls..._

___The book looked just like his, except it had a 2 on the hand._

___"I can't believe it..." Mabel said, "We have to take this before he hurts us with something in here._

___Their reactions were mixed of surprise, shock, and fear._

___"Hold on...do you hear that..." Dipper said._

___What they heard was footsteps approaching, and the doorknob turning._

___"CRAP!, HE'S COMING MABEL, HIDE!" Dipper yelled._

___But it was too late, he was already entering the room._

* * *

They quickly looked for spots to hide at, so Mabel darted behind a pencil holder along with Dipper.

"Why I think Lil Ol' Me saw something run behind my pencil holder."

With quick thinking Dipper shrunk him and Mabel some more with the flashlight.

"...nothing there..." Gideon said, ""I must have been seeing things."

Gideon sat down and started reading Book 2 much to Dipper's and Mabel's disappointment.

"How are we supposed to get away now?" Mabel asked.

"We'll just have to wait until he either falls asleep or leaves the room." Dipper replied

* * *

___2 Hours Later_

"___Oh, I can see, what others can't see'__****__**  
**____It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability  
Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined  
And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!"_

"Dipper he's been in here for 2 hours, and he still hasn't left the room, and for the past 30 minutes he's been SINGING THAT SONG 20 TIMES, 20 FREAKING TMES!"

"Mabel if you don't want him to catch us we have to stay here until he leaves."

"I don't CARE ANYMORE! If I have to hear that song one more time, I will take that flashlight, enlarge myself, AND BEAT HIME WITH IT!"

"Please Mabel calm down.."

"All that singing made me thirsty, I'll go downstairs and get some water." Gideon said.

Gideon then left the room, and they could hear him go downstairs

"Finally he left." Dipper said, "Now we can-"

Mabel reached into Dipper pocket pulled out the flashlight enlarged herself and Dipper just enough to go under the door, got off the desk, ran out under the door, and kept running until they got out the house, and enlarged herself and Dipper when they got far into the woods.

"FREEDOM!" Mabel screamed as she was kissing the ground.

"Come on." Dipper said, It's getting late we should start heading back

* * *

******[Dipper's P.O.V]**

After walking a while we finally got back to the Mystery Shack, but once we was about to go in we saw Grunkle Stan throw the T.V out the window, and said it was because the T.V remote was missing. We just ignored it, and went upstairs where Mable ran to the bed, and plopped down right on it.

* * *

******[3rd Person P.O.V]**

"Never knew it be this good to be here." Mabel said, "It was such a boooooring day!"

"Well at least we found out that Gideon has a Book 2 and-"

"___Zzzzzz..."_

"___Well Mabel's knocked out..." _Dipper thought,___"It was a long(and boring) day anyway, sitting there all day seeing him reading the book and singing, I wonder how someone doesn't get bored being in their room for 2 hours doing the same thing?"_

"___Still...where did he get that book...and how did he get it?..." _Dipper thought, ___"I'm thinking about it to much, I'll just read and get my mind off of it..."_

Dipper got his Book 3 and started to read, and while reading he noticed how quiet it was in the Mystery Shack. The only thing you could hear was Mabel's soft snoring, the wind blowing and the trees rustling outside, and...someone typing a code in and a door or something opening.

"What the..."

Dipper decided to go downstairs and see what that was. When he got downstairs all he saw was what always there.

"Grunkle Stan" Dipper yelled

No answer.

"Grunkle Stan?"

Dipper decided to go look in Grunkle Stan's room, but he wasn't there.

"___That's weird" Dipper thought "Grunkle Stan is usually in bed snoring like a boar by now, where could he be?"_

Dipper shrugged it off thinking Grunkle Stan was probably out doing something illegal, and so the police wouldn't notice him he doing it at night.

"___I'm going back upstairs to read some more..."_

Dipper headed upstairs, and once he got to the top, Grunkle Stan came out of his secret room from behind the vending machine.

"Hmm? What was that?" Stan said

* * *

"Well that was a good read." Dipper said as he went to put his book up.

"___Yawn..._what time is it?" Dipper said as he looked at the clock and saw it pointing to the top, "Man it's already midnight, we must have gotten out of there real later than I thought.

Dipper blew out the candlelight and cracked the window a bit, and drifted to sleep...

"Oink"

Then he was interrupted when Waddles decided to get up on the bed, and start oinking in his face, so Dipper got up put Waddles next to Mabel who put here arm around the pig, went to the bathroom quickly, and went back to bed and finally drifted back to sleep.

* * *

******[Dipper's Dream]**

A car pulls up to Wendy's house, and inside it is Dipper from his dream sequence in Double Dipper. Wendy comes out in a dress(like the one from the dream sequence) and gets into the car.

"Hey Dipper." Wendy says.

"Hey beautiful you ready for the movie."

"Yeah"

The car then pulls into a drive-in movie which is playing a movie called Apartment Alone 2: Lost in Seoul.

"Oh Dipper I loved this movie when I was little." Wendy said.

"Hey babe I'll be right back, I'm gonna get us some popcorn."

Dipper got up from the car, and walked over to the snack stand, ordered some candy and popcorn, and walked back to the car.

"Hey babe I'm back with the popcorn, and I got you your favorite candy. Dipper said.

"Oh Thank you Dipper!"

"Come on lets watch the movie, and after this we'll go to your favorite restaurant."

"You mean The Oriental Garden?"

"That's the one"

"Thank You! Thank You!"

After the movie was over Dipper took Wendy to The Oriental Garden******(A/N Its an Asian Cuisine) **where they had a splendid and delicious dinner, and then Dipper drove them to Lover's Point where they got a good view of the stars.

"Dipper this is so Romantic, and this have been the best date of my life."

"It's not over yet." Dipper said as he was about to kiss Wendy...when...

"Oink Oink"

"Wendy?"

"Oink Oink Oink"

"Wait, What the...?

"Rise ans Shine Sleepyhead." Wendy said in Mabel's voice.

Then Wendy spit water in Dipper's face.

* * *

******[Real World]**

When Dipper woke up he saw Mabel holding a Water Blaster, and Waddles oinking in his ear.

"Mabel what was that for? I was in a middle of a good dream." Dipper said angrily

"Yeah I know, Hey babe I'm gonna get some popcorn and candy, Your the best!, you was talking in your sleep dude!" Mabel said before laughing to the point her stomach hurt.

Dipper blushed after hearing he was talking in his sleep and Mabel heard when Mabel stopped laughing she went into the closet to get something.

"Hey Dipper close your eyes I got a surprise for you." Mabel said

"Okay." Dipper said as he closed his eyes.

"Okay open your eyes!"

When Dipper opened his eyes what was in front of him shocked him.

"M-M-M-Mabel w-w-where did you get that..."

Mabel was holding Gideon's Book 2...

**__****To Be Continued...**

* * *

******Part 3 will be on the way. As for The Oriental Garden I got the name from a restaurant I've been to called the The Orient Garden. Oh yeah for that dream sequence Dipper had was in my original version of this story(Urban Legends and Myths of Gravity Falls) but it wasn't as long as this version, It basically went like this Dipper just drove home Wendy, she's about to kiss him, then she starts talking in Mabel's voice telling Dipper she has a surprise for him, Dipper wakes up to see her yelling in his ear, she tells him to go downstairs, where she shows Dipper the Book 2. Wow that was long, well that was half of the original first chapter(The first chapter was only 500-560 words long. Well R&R(so I can stop having 2-3 reviews per chapter), favorite, and stayed tuned for Chapter 3 the last part of the Prologue! Also after the Prologue this story will be Episodic(hence the name Days in Gravity Falls) with something new happening each chapter, unless it has a part 2(or part 3 too) to it.**


	3. Prologue Part 3

_Last Time on Days in Gravity Falls_

_"Hey Dipper close your eyes I got a surprise for you." Mabel said_

_"Okay." Dipper said as he closed his eyes._

_"Okay open your eyes!"_

_When Dipper opened his eyes what was in front of him shocked him._

_"M-M-M-Mabel w-w-where did you get that..."_

_Mabel was holding Gideon's Book 2..._

* * *

"Well do you like your surprise?" Mabel asked

Dipper only had a look of fear on his face.

"Dipper..."

"Mabel...Why did you get this!?, Where did you get this!?, How did you get this!?" Dipper said panicking.

"Well to answer your questions, Why did I get this...For you, Where did I get this...Gideon's, How did I get this well...it's a long story...

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_Well it started last night after you went to bed. I sneaked out with my trusty grappling hook._

Mabel is getting out of bed, grabbing the shrinking/enlarging flashlight, and putting the hook of her grappling hook on the edge of the window ledge, then going down quietly, so no one would notice her.

_I sneaked over to Gideon's house and then shrunk myself, and went through the cracks. Then I got into his room where he was snoring like Grunkle Stan._

Mabel shrinks herself with the shrinking side of crystal, and starts going through the cracks, and up the stairs, until she finally reaches Gideon's room. In his room is him snoring VERY loudly, and on his desk is his model design of the Mystery Shack and Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan, some drawings of Mabel kissing Gideon which almost made Mabel wretch, and right in the middle of the table is the Book 2.

_I enlarged myself and sneaked over very quietly over to his desk where I saw Book 2, grabbed, and right before I ran I had one little thing to do..._

Mabel goes up to Gideon's desk rips all the drawings off and rips them to shreds, and puts the shreds in her sweater to leave no evidence behind.

_I shrunk my self and dashed off with the book until I got out of sight just in case Gideon wakes up, and looks out the window...and I left a replacement so he doesn't know it's gone._

* * *

**[Present]**

"Well you like your surprise", Mabel asked with glee.

"I like it...but what did the replacement you made look like..."

"Well..."

* * *

**[Gideon's House]**

"Yaaaawn...time for Lil Ol' Me look for some ways to destroy the Pines" Gideon said as he woke up **(A/N: This kid seriously needs some mental help) **

He walked over to his desk where he found something that was NOT his Book 2

"Why where's my book and WHAT IS THIS!"

On his desk in place of his Book 2 was thirty pieces of paper poorly stapled together with a poorly drawn hand with a 2 on the cover, the first eight pages was information on stuff like vampires and werewolves the Romantic 8 novel still going on series "Moonlight", seven pages were lyrics from the boy band Two Direction songs like "That's why I think your beautiful" and Austin Beleiber songs like "My Baby Girl" and also Mabel's favorite song "Don't Start Un-Beleiving, Five pages was drawings of Waddles and a few with Pacifica with one having her with a retarded look on her face saying "I'm a rich spoiled brat who thinks 0+0=43, Seven pages worth of more pictures of Waddles, Stars, Hearts, drawing of boy bands(suck as Sev'ral Timez), sweaters, and Smile Dip, and finally a "Moonlight" fanfiction about the main character Maria Duck turns into a vampire by Eddie Dullen and the werewolf Micheal White chases after him with his team of werewolves and they have to hide, and they get married and she get pregnant along the way, the back cover of the Book 2 has another poorly written hand that looked more like a foot.

"..." Gideon had no words until...

"aaaaGGHHHHHHHHHHH" Gideon yelled in rage started destroying stuff in his room, knocking down dressers and bookshelves, and breaking windows.

* * *

**[Downstairs]**

Gideon's Dad is just about to walk out the door when he hears noises coming from upstairs.

"Well it seems Gideon's awake, I'll be be back in a few hours honey see ya."

Gideon's mom is doing what she always doing...vacuuming and looking like she's seen a murder

"Just keep vacuuming...Just keep vacuuming"

* * *

**[Back in Gideon's Room]**

After Gideon's meltdown his room was a disaster area, there were books all over the place, dresser drawers lying on the floor, bookshelves and dressers knocked over, clothes scattered all over lamps knocked over with broken light bulbs all over his desk, his model of the Mystery Shack with model Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan is now just wood chips all over the place, glass all over the floor from him breaking the window, his bed was a mess with the mattress sprawled onto the floor and covers sprawled onto the place, the door was about to fall off it's hinges, and the only witness was Cheekums.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO STOLE MY BOOK I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL BEAT THE SHI-

* * *

**[Back at the Mystery Shack]**

Dipper suddenly got had an uncomfortable chill go down his back.

"Dipper are you alright." Mabel asked

"Yeah I'm alright", Dipper said, "I just had a feeling that someone is plotting to do something so horrible to us soon..."

"Okay..."

"Well as I was saying...Mabel your description of your replacement will have Gideon know it was you who stole it, you should have come back and used that copier upstairs to copy it and put and exact replica back in its place." Dipper said

"Yeah thinking of it now it was stupid not to use th-

"HEY KIDS COME DOWN HERE AND SEE WHAT'S SQUIRT DOING ON THE NEWS." Grunkle Stan yelled with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Dipper and Mabel ran down the steps to see Gideon on T.V acting like a madman.

* * *

**[T.V]**

"_Breaking News: Lil' Gideon recorded yelling and even threatening people attending his show. Here's the video"_

You see Gideon getting up on stage with obvious fury on his face, but trying to smile

"Ladies and Gentleman something very, VERY important of mine has been stolen, and I know one of y'all stole it...if you give it back to me now I will forgive you...

You hear people murmuring in the crowd wondering what is he talking about.

"I know one of y'all is hiding it and WHEN I FIND OUT I'LL KLL YOU (bleep)."

Gideon picks up his microphone and throws it at the crowd which causes them to start running out of the tent.

When the man recording gets outside he zooms up on Gideon saying...

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF Y'ALL STOLE MA BOOK, I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!"

"_Shocking Footage...you never know someones true personality until you actually see it." Shandra said, "We've asked some witnesses about the incident..here's what they had to say..._

* * *

_**Witness #1**_

"So what did you say you saw." said Shandra.

"Well...first he got up on stage and started talking about we stole a book of his...we were wondering what was he talking about...that's when he started going crazy...he picked up his microphone and threw it at us...then...then...he got off stage and tried attacking us...and that's when we started running..."

* * *

_**Witness #2**_

"So where were you during the incident?"

"I was taking a walk when people started running out of the tent. Then Gideon came out saying we stole a book of his and he'll kill us and our family if we were the one's who stole whatever book he's talking about.

* * *

_**Witness #3**_

"What did you say you saw again...

"I saw the Gobblewonker! HA! HA! HA!" Old Man McGucket said

"...weirdo..." Shandra said while backing away slowly...

* * *

**[Back at Mystery Shack]**

"HA! HA! HA! Now that was funny...right kids..." Grunkle Stan said until he realized they were gone, "Kids..."

* * *

**[Upstairs]**

"Oh man!, Oh man!, Oh man!, Oh Man!, Oh Man!, Oh man!" Dipper said panicking.

"Dipper what are we going to do?" Mabel asked.

"Okay...here's what we'll do we'll go upstairs copy his book, go back to his house, shrink ourselves, put the copy book back where the original book was and get out of there!"

"Okay Dipper, Good luck with it."

"Hold on your coming with me." Dipper said, "You didn't use the copier upstairs for a replacement, which caused Gideon to suspect someone stole his book."

"But I don't want to be in there for 2 hours listening to him sing some crappy song.

"Don't worry we may not be there for 2 hours, now I'm going upstairs to copy this and you get ready because you'll never know how long we'll be there.

"Ugh..." Mabel groaned.

Mabel looked out the window bored as heck until she saw the mailman coming with a package she's been waiting for a long time.

* * *

**Wow...not a single review last chapter...Well thanks Stinkfly3 for favoriting, ****and this chapter was supposed to be the last part of the prologue, but t****his**** chapter was getting so long, and I haven't updated in VERY long time, so I cut this chapter in half and part 4 will DEFINETLY be the last part of the prologue and this story (like I said) will be episodic, so if you have any ideas you'd like to see in my story just PM me (not review) and I'll may use your idea, BUT it has to be at least T rated or lower, Nothing yaoi/****slash**** or yuri realated (I find yaoi/****slash****/yuri disgusting) or pinecest (I don't need this story being highly controversial for having incest in it..). ****Well other than that send your ideas in and R&R**

_-johnginc2k_


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys johnginc2k I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have a lot of time for writing fanfiction with the 7th grade finals coming up, so I'm canceling this story, but I'll leave it up for people to read**

**Till next time **_-johnginc2k_

**HAHAHAHA I probably fooled you there, No I'm not canceling this story, I'm just putting on a Short hiatus, until Summer break starts which is on May 22nd for me. Also my Hiatus won't be as long as when Boss Mable was going to air or when the next new episode airs it's just gonna be a few days until Finals past and Summer starts, and the last Part of the Prologue will be next!**

**P.S: The Next episode is called The Land Before Swine and it airs on June 28 and don't worry about The Gravity Falls Reviewer, I'll update that too**


End file.
